Elie Caldwell - 3 Prologue : Ab Imo Pectore
by Edeinn
Summary: [Elie Caldwell - 3 Prequel : Ab Imo Pectore] Il s'agit d'un Minizode s'insérant entre l'épisode 2 et l'épisode 3 de la série Elie Caldwell, et il sert de prologue à l'Episode 3 : One of Us. — Élie… Il faut que je te dise… hésita le colonel Caldwell, l'air soucieux. — C'est Maman, c'est ça ? déduisit Élie, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse. — Tu devrais rentrer, Elie


_Elie Caldwell : Ab imo pectore1_

Minizode : Prologue pour _One of Us_

Bonjour à tous,

Une petite intro concernant ce chapitre un peu particulier. En fait, il s'agit d'un Minizode s'insérant entre l'épisode 2 et l'épisode 3 de la série Elie Caldwell, et il sert de prologue à l'Episode 3 : One of Us.

Je mets ce chapitre à part car il n'est pas indispensable de le lire pour comprendre l'Episode 3. Je sais ce n'est pas un très bon choix d'auteur que de dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de le lire : du coup je risque d'avoir moins de reviews. Cependant, ce chapitre est un peu particulier et pourrait ne pas plaire à tout le monde. Du coup, je vous explique ça juste en dessous, donc si vous ne le sentez pas, passez directement au Chapitre 1 de l'épisode One Of Us.

D'abord, histoire que je ne vous prenne pas en traitre, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un épisode de SGA traditionnel : pas d'action, pas d'humour, pas de McKay (là c'est dit)

D'autre part il s'agit d'une _deathfic_ et je sais que tout le monde n'aime pas ça.

Enfin (et ça c'est spécialement pour toi ma Chewy !) on est plutôt dans le sentimentalisme, le larmoyant, avec une dose de guimauve et de bons sentiments. Moi j'aime bien de temps en temps, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Enfin un tout dernier avertissement : cette épisode traite d'un sujet qui peut être douloureux pour certains d'entre vous, selon vos histoires personnelles. Si vous n'êtes pas dans un bon état d'esprit, je vous invite peut-être à revenir sur ce chapitre un peu plus tard : pas la peine de vous déprimer. Bises.

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce minizode, mais avant, les droits

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Stargate Atlantis sont la propriété de la MGM, Brad Wright et Robert C. Cooper. Et s'ils les veulent, je leur file même mes OCs à condition qu'ils relancent la série (bande de feignasses, je vous aime quand même) Je ne tire aucun bénéfice pour la publication de cette fiction._

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

— « Tu as triché ! maugréa Élie.

— Tricher ? Je suis excellent, c'est tout. Et toi, tu es une mauvaise joueuse ! la taquina Simon Brenner »

Élie riposta en poussant légèrement son acolyte, vexée il est vrai d'avoir été battue à plate couture aux fléchettes, mais heureuse de ce moment passé en compagnie du docteur Brenner. Cela faisait presque cinq mois qu'Élie avait rejoint l'expédition Atlantis, et depuis plusieurs semaines elle fréquentait assidument le médecin australien qui officiait sur Atlantis. Dorénavant, elle n'essayait plus de s'en cacher. Au sein du microcosme dans lequel ils vivaient tous, au cœur de la galaxie de Pégase, les rumeurs naissaient et se propageaient plus vite qu'une épidémie de grippe.

De ce qu'elle savait, on lui avait d'ailleurs prêté au moins cinq liaisons depuis qu'elle avait débarqué du Dédale. C'était peu, d'après ce que lui en avait dit le lieutenant Cadman avec qui la jeune femme avait sympathisé. À l'en croire, elle-même avait déjà une dizaine de partenaires supposés aussi bien sur la cité que parmi les peuples amis. Le colportage de ragots était devenu un sport national sur Atlantis, remplaçant pour tout à chacun la presse people terrestre sans rien avoir à lui envier en détail croustillant. Et à ce jeu-là, Laura Cadman était experte.

Aussi, après quelques tentatives souvent infructueuses de rendez-vous secrets et de baisers volés, Élie avait capitulé et, si Simon et elle ne s'affichaient pas ouvertement – la pudeur étant de mise – ils ne faisaient cependant plus d'effort particulier pour dissimuler leur relation. Et avec le temps, Caldwell avait l'impression que l'intérêt pour leur idylle s'amenuisait, pour se concentrer sur une prétendue romance entre le docteur Zelenka et le docteur Biro2.

Élie se sentait bien avec Simon. Elle n'était certes pas brûlante d'un amour ardent et fougueux pour le bel Australien, mais elle n'en demandait pas tant. Après tout, la passion, le tourbillon de l'amour et toutes ces choses censées faire perdre lucidité et bon sens aux amants, ce n'était vraiment pas pour elle. Elle se délectait simplement de cette tendre affection qu'elle éprouvait et de la complicité qui les liait.

Et puis, même si elle savourait les occasions de se retrouver avec son prétendant, elle n'oubliait pas pourquoi elle était ici, les responsabilités qui lui incombaient et les dangers qui la guettaient chaque fois qu'elle franchissait la porte. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour une idylle passionnée. Et c'était cela qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout chez Simon – après son charme et son humour : son pragmatisme. Il ne lui reprochait pas la rareté des moments passés ensemble ou l'absence d'engagement entre eux. Il appréciait sa compagnie et l'intimité qu'ils avaient établies sans en demander plus.

— « J'aurais ma revanche ! prévint Élie.

— Des années d'expérience et des centaines de bières m'ont été nécessaires pour atteindre ce niveau, tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser, fillette ! se moqua Brenner.

— Fillette ? Non, mais tu vas voir ! s'offusqua Caldwell, avant d'entendre un bip caractéristique d'un appel dans l'oreillette.

— _Salle de contrôle pour le capitaine Caldwell_, annonça la voix de Chuck après qu'elle eu appuyé sur son communicateur auriculaire

— Caldwell, j'écoute, répondit Caldwell, sérieuse à présent.

— _Le colonel Caldwell demande à vous voir dans vos quartiers, Capitaine_, l'informa Chuck.

— Bien reçu, je le rejoins immédiatement. Caldwell, terminé, conclut-elle. Je dois voir mon père, on se rejoint au mess vers 13 h, rappela-t-elle à Simon avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de presser le pas vers le téléporteur le plus proche. Déjà de retour ! s'exclama-t-elle en pénétrant dans sa chambre en guise de salut à son père. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

— Comme toujours, répondit le colonel, d'un air soucieux qui contredisait ses mots. Élie… Il faut que je te dise… hésita-t-il.

— Oh, quand tu commences comme ça, ce n'est pas bon, prédit Élie. La dernière fois que tu es venu dans ma chambre pour me parler avec ce même air abattu, c'était… »

La jeune femme se stoppa net, le visage défait, rattrapée par ses réflexions. Elle se souvenait très bien de la raison pour laquelle il était venu la trouver cinq ans plus tôt dans ses quartiers avec la même expression triste et douloureuse.

— « C'est Maman, c'est ça ? déduisit Élie, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse. »

Steven ne parvint pas à répondre tout de suite. Il scruta le visage soudain dur et fermé de sa fille. Il savait que ce n'était là qu'un masque pour dissimuler une intense détresse. Elle était touchée au plus profond d'elle-même, effrayée de revivre le même scénario pénible que celui qui s'était joué à deux reprises déjà.

La première fois qu'ils avaient découvert le cancer du sein de Rose, Élie n'avait que quinze ans et Steven et Rose étaient encore mariés. L'adolescente était au secondaire et s'était énormément occupée de sa mère affaiblie par les rayons et la chimiothérapie. Steven, lui était toujours en déplacement aux quatre coins de la planète. Il n'avait pas été présent. Ni pour sa femme ni pour sa fille. Après sa rémission, Rose avait alors décidé de le quitter et d'emmener Élie avec elle.

La tumeur maligne était revenue après huit années de répit. Cette fois, Élie venait d'être nommée à Colorado Springs et commençait ses premières missions à l'international. Mais malgré ses ambitions, elle avait demandé un congé exceptionnel pour rester près de sa mère pendant quelques semaines. Cela avait été plus facile cette fois, Rose s'était remariée à Kurt Devlin, un charmant avocat d'affaires, qui avait fait pour elle tout ce dont Steven avait été incapable pendant leur vie conjugale. Et encore une fois, elle avait vaincu la maladie.

Mais l'odieux crabe mortel était de retour. Cette fois, il était allé se loger sur les ganglions lymphatiques aussi. Rose était sans doute souffrante depuis plusieurs mois sans en avoir informé personne, car le cancer était déjà très étendu. Bien trop étendu. Et Rose était si lasse.

— « Quel stade ? se contenta de demander Élie d'une voie tendue, tournant le dos à son père pour laisser son regard se perdre par la fenêtre.

— Stade quatre, répondit son père ému.

— Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? enchaina Élie en tachant que cacher son angoisse. »

Élie savait que sa mère refuserait les traitements. Elle le lui avait dit lors de la dernière rechute. Elle n'aurait pas supporté un nouveau combat. Elle était déjà vaincue.

— « C'est difficile à dire. Tu devrais rentrer, conseilla simplement Steven affligé. »

Quand Rose l'avait quitté, treize ans plus tôt, Steven l'avait compris. Il était marié à sa femme, mais sa vraie maitresse était l'Air Force. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais donné à son épouse l'attention et l'amour qu'elle méritait. Alors il avait accepté, parce qu'il avait pensé que c'était mieux pour elle et pour Élie. Et Rose s'était remariée, et le colonel s'était réjoui pour elle, car elle avait le droit à sa part de bonheur. Et pourtant, il l'aimait. Encore maintenant, après tout ce temps passé, elle était et resterait l'amour de sa vie. Et elle allait mourir.

— « J'irai voir Sheppard, l'informa Élie. Je demanderai une permission. »

Enfin, sa fille se tourna vers lui et il put voir son visage baigné de larmes. Maladroitement, Steven serra sa fille dans ses bras, cherchant à la consoler : elle avait déjà tant enduré. L'étreinte fut brève, mais ce fut tout ce dont Élie avait besoin. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la jeune femme arborait un air toujours triste, mais résolu.

— « Est-ce que tu veux que je demande à Sheppard de… commença Steven.

— Non Papa, souviens-toi : on respecte les règles, d'accord ? lui rappela-t-elle avec douceur. »

OoOoOoOoO

— « Désolé, Caldwell, mais le major Ewing repart déjà sur Terre sur cette rotation, j'ai besoin de vous pour superviser l'équipe en son absence, refusa Sheppard quand Élie lui demanda une permission à la dernière minute. Rassurez-vous, je m'arrangerais pour vous mettre sur le prochain voyage.

— Je comprends, Monsieur, assura Caldwell la gorge nouée.

— Rien de grave au moins, Capitaine ? s'inquiéta John. »

Élie hésita un instant à insister auprès de son supérieur en lui expliquant la situation. Mais elle y renonça.

— « Non, Monsieur ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué. Juste envie de rentrer un moment ! mentit-elle encore. Alors je me suis dit : qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

— D'accord, répondit Sheppard, bien que peu convaincu. »

Sur un salut formel, Élie prit congé et quitta le bureau de John, d'un pas pressé. Deux mois. Il suffisait que sa mère tienne encore deux mois3 et elle pourrait être à ses côtés. Mais avait-elle encore tout ce temps, songea Élie en prenant le chemin de ses quartiers.

OoOoOoOoO

— « C'est stupide, Élie ! tonna Shahin en faisant les cent pas à travers sa chambre dans laquelle son amie l'avait rejoint. Tu aurais dû lui expliquer la situation, je suis sûre qu'il t'aurait laissée rentrer. Il n'est pas sans cœur.

— Ce n'est pas la question, Shahin, soupira Élie lassée de cette discussion houleuse qu'ils avaient depuis près de vingt minutes. Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle.

— Il ne s'agit pas d'un traitement de faveur, Élie : ta mère est en train de mourir ! lui rappela-t-il avec agacement. Le colonel Sheppard aurait parfaitement compris que tu veuilles être à ses côtés.

— Peut-être, mais si _elle_ avait voulu que je sois auprès d'elle, elle n'aurait pas attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire ! s'emporta la jeune femme en retour. »

Shahin sursauta, surpris de la colère qu'il percevait dans la voix de son amie. Mais c'était plus que de la colère : Élie était déçue et triste. La jeune femme explosa :

— « En fait, elle n'a même pas essayé de me le faire savoir. Sa dernière lettre date d'à peine deux mois, s'enflamma Élie en tirant une feuille de papier froissée de sa poche pour la tendre à Shahin. Et regarde ! Pas un mot de vrai, que des mensonges et des banalités pour laisser penser que tout va bien ! Elle se fiche que je sois avec elle, elle préfère me parler de ses fichus pétunias ! Alors, dis-moi pourquoi je devrais faire des efforts pour aller la voir, hein ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne veut pas que je sois là ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle après tout ce que j'ai enduré les deux premières fois, elle n'estime pas que j'aie le droit de savoir. Le droit d'être avec elle alors qu'elle va… »

D'un coup, après les cris, ce fut le silence, tout juste entrecoupé de sanglots étouffés. Élie avait laissé exploser sa rage et son chagrin, et était à présent comme vidée. Et épuisée. Et surtout incapable de dire cette chose qui lui faisait si peur. De formuler ce mot qui rendrait tout ça si réel.

Shahin en revanche n'hésita pas. Il fallait qu'Élie se rende compte de l'inéluctabilité de la situation. Qu'elle comprenne que si elle n'agissait pas maintenant, elle ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière.

— « Mourir, Élie. Ta mère va mourir, répéta-t-il doucement en serrant la main de la jeune femme. Qu'importe le passé, les non-dits ou les rancœurs. Tu vas perdre ta maman, Élie. Et si tu ne lui dis pas au revoir, tu ne pourras jamais te le pardonner. »

À cet instant, Élie n'essaya même plus de contenir ses larmes. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de son ami de toujours et pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement, simplement bercée par Shahin, désemparé. Quand Élie, vaincue par les pleurs, s'endormit, Shahin la borda dans son lit et quitta ses quartiers sur la pointe des pieds. Puisqu'Élie n'agissait pas, c'était à lui de le faire. Parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, son presque frère et qu'il veillait sur elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et tant pis si cela la mettait en colère.

OoOoOoOoO

— « C'est une simple mission de reconnaissance, annonça Élie d'une voix ferme à ses coéquipiers dans l'armurerie alors que chacun s'équipait. Alors on ne fait pas d'analyse sur place, docteur Müller, rappela-t-elle à la biologiste autrichienne qui ferait partie à nouveau de leur équipe d'exploration. Si on trouve quelque chose d'intéressant, on prend des échantillons et on reviendra avec une équipe plus importante au besoin. On reste groupé, d'accord ? fit-elle alors que Trager et Müller approuvaient d'un signe de tête. Wells, je peux te voir deux minutes ? demanda-t-elle au lieutenant en l'emmenant un peu à l'écart. Écoute, je sais qu'on a l'habitude de la jouer cool tous les deux, mais sur ce coup-là, j'ai besoin que tu suives mes ordres, d'accord ? fit-elle à voix basse mal à l'aise. Tu comprends, je…

— Pas de panique, Captain' ! fanfaronna Wells. Je serais le plus sage et le plus obéissant des soldats, Madame ! ajouta-t-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

— Wells ! le gronda Élie en soupirant. Sérieusement…

— Capitaine, les interrompit Ewing en entrant dans l'armurerie. Les autres, rejoignez la salle d'embarquement, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

— Monsieur ? s'étonna Élie en voyant son supérieur équipé comme pour une mission d'exploration.

— Repos Capitaine, intima-t-il. Allez préparer votre paquetage, vous partez pour la Terre dans trente minutes.

— Mais Major… commença la jeune femme.

— C'est un ordre, Capitaine, insista-t-il.

— Mais le colonel Sheppard…

— A accepté que nous échangions nos places, à ma demande, la coupa-t-il à nouveau. Maintenant, disposez, il ne vous reste plus que vingt-huit minutes. »

Élie s'apprêtait à quitter l'armurerie sans demander son reste, puis rebroussa chemin : elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

— « Permission de parler librement, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle, tandis que, tout en soupirant, le major acquiesçait d'un hochement du menton. Pourquoi ? Vous deviez repartir sur Terre pour l'anniversaire de votre fille. Alors, pourquoi échanger votre place avec moi ?

— Est-ce que vous discuteriez mes décisions, Caldwell ? rétorqua Ewing avec un sourire narquois. Je serais un mauvais officier supérieur si je vous confiais mes hommes alors que vous n'êtes pas dans un bon état d'esprit, expliqua-t-il. Vous risqueriez de ramener mes garçons en morceaux, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. »

Élie médita cette réponse, touchée par le sacrifice du major. Elle n'était pas dupe : le major Ewing voyait trop peu sa fille et elle savait à quel point ce retour sur Terre pour fêter les dix ans de son enfant comptait pour lui. Élie était consciente que cette décision avait dû couter beaucoup à son supérieur et qu'elle n'était dictée que par une profonde compassion pour elle-même.

Élie eut presque envie de sauter au cou d'Ewing tant elle lui était reconnaissante, mais se contenta de le remercier timidement, tandis que le gradé lui ordonnait de se dépêcher pour ne pas manquer le départ du Dédale pour la planète bleue.

— « Une dernière chose... ajouta Caldwell, juste avant de franchir la porte de l'armurerie. Major, est-ce que quelqu'un vous aurait suggéré cet échange d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

Sans oser le formuler concrètement, Élie craignait que son père ait tenté de faire pression sur le major pour l'obliger à échanger sa place, malgré toutes les règles qu'ils s'étaient imposées tous les deux. Ewing afficha un large sourire.

— « Capitaine, pensez-vous que je sois le genre d'homme à me laisser suggérer quoi que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

Convaincue, Élie hocha la tête en retour et se précipita vers ses quartiers pour faire son paquetage.

OoOoOoOoO

Après près de trois semaines à bord du Dédale, enfin ils allaient pouvoir débarquer. Le trajet avait paru interminable pour Élie. Coupée de toute communication avec l'extérieur, chaque jour, la jeune femme s'était réveillé le ventre noué par l'angoisse. Et s'il était trop tard ? Si sa mère était déjà morte ?

Élie avait tenté de tromper son anxiété tantôt en se plongeant dans des copies d'archives lantiennes, tantôt en jouant aux cartes avec ses camarades de voyage. Mais rien n'y avait fait : elle avait passé son temps à imaginer qu'elle arriverait trop tard. Et le regard compatissant que son père posait sur elle chaque fois qu'il la croisait était loin d'arranger son inquiétude.

Caldwell finissait d'empaqueter ses effets et de remettre de l'ordre dans la minuscule cellule qu'elle avait partagée avec le lieutenant Cadman, quand on annonça l'arrivée imminente au SGC. Élie se pressa d'attraper son sac et d'empocher un roman que Cadman semblait avoir oublié puis rejoignit le reste du contingent sur la plateforme de téléportation.

— « Tu as oublié ça, dit-elle à Laura Cadman en lui rendant son livre tout en prenant place à ses côtés. »

Laura lui adressa un sourire amical puis se concentra sur les consignes dictées par l'officier de bord. Élie avait été ravie de partager ses quartiers avec le jeune et énergique lieutenant. La bonne humeur chronique de Laura était parvenue à lui faire oublier occasionnellement la triste raison pour laquelle elle revenait sur Terre, et son joyeux babillage avait rendu le voyage moins long.

Toute à ses réflexions, Élie fut surprise par le rayon de téléportation qui la glaça jusqu'aux os. Définitivement, elle détestait cette sensation. Après le traditionnel discours d'accueil de la part du général Landry, tous furent libérés. Élie patienta près de deux heures, pendant que son père faisait son rapport et l'inspection du vaisseau. À plusieurs reprises, Élie fut tentée de prendre le téléphone pour appeler sa mère. Par deux fois même, elle composa le numéro puis raccrocha immédiatement. Quand enfin, Steven Caldwell vint chercher sa fille pour lui indiquer qu'il était prêt à partir, Élie sentit ses jambes flageoler.

Ni Steven ni Élie ne dirent un seul mot sur le chemin qui les menait jusqu'à leur domicile, trop tendus. Élie entra dans la maison de son père, qui était devenue la sienne aussi quand elle avait rendu son appartement avant d'embarquer pour Atlantis. Après une salvatrice douche chaude, le père et la fille se changèrent. Élie enfila simplement un jean et une blouse fluide, et chaussa une paire de bottines. Quand elle descendit l'escalier, son père l'attendait déjà dans l'entrée.

— « J'ai eu Kurt au téléphone, l'informa son père. Rose a quitté l'hôpital il y'a deux jours. Elle est chez elle. »

Élie sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir l'espace d'un instant. Si sa mère avait été autorisée à rentrer chez elle, c'était sans doute qu'elle allait mieux. Peut-être alors était-elle en cours de guérison.

Alarmé par la lueur d'optimisme dans les yeux de sa fille, Steven ajouta précipitamment :

— « C'est Rose qui a demandé à rentrer. Elle ne voulait pas rester à l'hôpital pour… enfin tu sais, acheva le colonel, peiné. »

Élie ravala un sanglot, puis elle attrapa son manteau et avança vers la voiture sans un mot.

OoOoOoOoO

— « Je t'offre une bière, Steven ? proposa Kurt, le mari de Rose.

— Je te suis, répondit simplement l'interpellé laissant la mère et la fille en tête à tête. »

Assise dans le canapé, une couverture sur les genoux, Rose Caldwell-Devlin faisait face à sa fille, qui se tenait le dos raide dans l'un des fauteuils de son confortable salon. Cela faisait près d'une heure que les Caldwell, père et fille, étaient arrivés et Élie avait lâché à peine trois mots. Pour cette raison, Kurt avait jugé nécessaire de laisser les deux femmes seules, espérant qu'ainsi la plus jeune parviendrait à se livrer un peu.

— « Tu as vu comme mes pétunias sont beaux cette année, dit Rose pour entamer la conversation.

— Maman, je me fiche de tes fleurs, répondit Élie la tête basse.

— Alors de quoi veux-tu parler, Eleanor ? rétorqua sa mère en braquant un regard ferme dans celui embué de larmes de sa fille. Depuis que tu es arrivée, tu n'as pas desserré les dents.

— Arrête de m'appeler, Eleanor, s'il te plait Maman, soupira la jeune femme.

— C'est le prénom que je t'ai donné quand tu es née, répliqua Rose. Un prénom magnifique, d'ailleurs. Est-ce que tu sais que…

— D'accord, d'accord, Maman. Comme tu voudras, abdiqua Élie. C'est juste que… tu sais à quel point je trouve ça formel.

— Est-ce qu'on va se disputer encore une fois ? demanda Rose, lasse.

— C'est ce qu'on fait de mieux, non ? tenta maladroitement de plaisanter sa fille. Excuse-moi, se rattrapa-t-elle immédiatement sous le regard réprobateur de sa mère.

— Alors comment se passe ta mission ? reprit Rose d'un air plus enjoué. Ton père m'a dit que…

— Tu le savais avant que je parte ? la coupa Élie, sans préambule. Que tu avais rechuté ?

— Si cela avait été le cas et que je te l'avais dit, serais-tu partie ? questionna sa mère.

— Évidemment que non, Maman ! s'emporta la jeune femme, émue. Tu sais bien que je serais restée à tes côtés. Je l'ai toujours fait.

— C'est vrai. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que je ne t'ai rien dit, avoua Rose. Approche chérie, lui intima-t-elle avec douceur. Tu étais si enthousiaste, Eleanor, continua-t-elle quand sa fille fut assise près d'elle. Tu parlais de cette mission avec tellement de passion. Même si j'ignore ce que ton père et toi faites exactement là-bas – d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas où est ce là-bas – mais ça a l'air si important. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Simplement en te regardant et t'écoutant en parler avant que tu partes, j'ai compris que c'était une aventure unique et extraordinaire, et j'aurais été la pire mère de l'univers si je t'avais gardée près de moi. Cela aurait été si égoïste. »

Élie regarda sa mère avec un mélange de tristesse et de fierté. Cette femme était si forte et si douce à la fois. Elle était affaiblie. Les joues creusées, le teint terne, et visiblement amaigrie, et pourtant elle restait digne. Même malade et en fin de vie, Rose Caldwell-Devlin avait pris le temps de se maquiller légèrement. Un chignon strict retenait ses cheveux poivre et sel. Elle avait mis son pull en cachemire favori et noué autour de son cou délicat un foulard de soie. Si elle ne connaissait pas si bien sa mère, Élie aurait pu croire qu'elle se remettait simplement d'une mauvaise grippe.

Mais ce n'était pas une grippe. Le cancer était revenu pour la troisième fois et allait emporter pour de bon celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Combien de temps leur restait-il exactement ? Trop peu, Élie en était sûre.

Maintenant qu'elles avaient livré ce qu'elles avaient sur le cœur, les deux femmes passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien, profitant autant que possible du temps qu'elles pouvaient encore passer encore ensemble.

OoOoOoOoO

Le samedi suivant son retour sur Terre, Élie s'apprêta afin de remplir à bien la mission que lui avait confiée son officier commandant. La jeune militaire avait simplement enfilé une chemise et une veste par-dessus sa paire de jeans préférée, puis avait emprunté la voiture de son père pour se rendre à deux heures de là.

Arrivée devant la cossue maison de banlieue ornée de ballons de baudruche colorés, Élie attrapa les paquets sur la banquette arrière, puis d'un pas déterminé, elle s'engagea dans l'allée. Tout en avançant, elle admira les bordures fleuries et songea à nouveau à sa mère. Les parterres de plantes étaient particulièrement réussis et Élie imagina le ravissement de sa mère devant les somptueux bégonias. Élie sourit pour elle-même : elle qui n'avait pas la main verte, s'extasiait sur des fleurs. Au moins, se dit-elle, cela lui ferait-il un bon sujet de conversation avec son hôte. Après tout qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui dire ? Elles ne se connaissaient pas.

— « Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda la femme d'une trentaine d'années qui lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

— Capitaine Élie Caldwell, Madame ! répondit mécaniquement la jeune femme en saluant son interlocutrice. Je viens de la part du major Ewing, annonça Élie. »

En voyant que madame Ewing cherchait son mari des yeux, en regardant loin derrière elle, la militaire reprit.

— « Madame Ewing, c'est votre mari qui m'envoie. Pour une raison très particulière, il n'a pas pu revenir pour l'anniversaire de votre fille, aussi m'a-t-il confié un présent à lui remettre ainsi qu'une lettre pour vous. »

L'épouse du major sourit tristement, puis poliment, elle invita la militaire à entrer. En pénétrant dans le foyer des Ewing où s'affichait au mur des photos du major tout sourire faisant sauter une petite fille dans ses bras, Élie se sentit mal à son aise. L'homme sur les clichés était si différent de celui qu'elle avait appris à connaitre sur Atlantis.

Jackson Ewing n'était pas le genre d'homme à se confier à ses hommes, il était plutôt réservé sur sa vie privée. Cependant, à plusieurs reprises, il avait évoqué sa femme et sa fille avec tant d'adoration dans le regard, que personne n'avait pu ignorer tout l'amour qu'il leur portait, et la douleur qu'il ressentait d'être séparé d'elles.

Maintenant qu'elle avait sous les yeux le témoin de cette félicité familiale, Élie se sentait honteuse d'avoir pris la place du major sur ce vol retour vers la Terre.

Depuis le salon dans lequel la maitresse de maison la fit entrer, on entendait les cris des enfants dans le jardin, qui célébraient en grande pompe les dix ans de la star du jour. Caroline Ewing invita la jeune militaire à prendre place dans l'un des confortables fauteuils et lui offrit un verre de thé glacé.

— « Vous avez une très jolie maison, Madame, la complimenta Élie. Et vos massifs sont vraiment magnifiques, ma mère les adorerait.

— Alors votre mère est une femme de goût, renchérit la femme du major avec un sourire amical, tâchant de détendre l'atmosphère. Votre voyage a été bon ?

— Oui Madame, excellent. Merci de vous en soucier, répondit raidement Élie. »

Son hôtesse se fendit un rire discret, amusée par la gêne évidente de son invitée. Aussi, elle enchaîna :

— « Et je vois que vous n'êtes pas venue les mains vides, fit-elle remarquer en désignant les paquets qu'Élie avait posé à côté d'elle.

— En effet, se reprit le capitaine. J'apporte des cadeaux pour votre fille.

— Alors nous devrions aller lui remettre, elle sera ravie : elle adore les cadeaux, proposa aimablement Caroline.

— En fait, Madame, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose d'abord, intervint Élie sans se lever. J'ignore ce que votre mari a écrit dans cette lettre, il m'a juste demandé de vous la remettre, expliqua-t-elle tout en tendant une enveloppe à son hôte. Cependant, je voulais vous expliquer pourquoi il n'est pas venu en personne. Je tiens à vous rassurer, le major va très bien. Votre mari préparait son retour depuis des semaines et cherchait le cadeau idéal pour votre fille. Il était vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de cette permission, insista-t-elle. »

Caroline Ewing eut un sourire ému, mais ne dit mot, encourageant son invitée à continuer.

— « Comme vous le savez sans doute, en cas d'absence de l'officier supérieur, c'est à son second qu'échoit le commandement de l'équipe en son absence. Dans ce cas précis, moi, développa Élie. Malheureusement, quelques jours avant le départ, j'ai appris que ma mère était très malade.

— Mon Dieu, rien de grave, j'espère ? s'inquiéta poliment madame Ewing.

— Cancer, précisa la militaire à voix basse. C'est la deuxième rechute, il n'y a pas de possibilité de rémission.

— Je suis sincèrement désolée, Capitaine, compatit Caroline, en serrant brièvement la main de la jeune femme.

— Je vous remercie. Dans ce cas précis, l'absence prévue de votre mari m'empêchait de pouvoir rentrer à Colorado Springs pour rester au chevet de ma mère, pendant ses derniers… Enfin, vous comprenez, bafouilla Élie.

— Jackson vous a cédé sa place, n'est-ce pas ? en déduisit la femme du major.

— Oui Madame, confirma la militaire. Ne lui en veuillez pas, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en apercevant le regard triste de son hôtesse.

— Oh bien sûr que non, la rassura Caroline Ewing. Je ne lui en veux pas. Au contraire, je suis très fière de lui. Même si mon mari peut être parfois bourru – et vous avez dû vous en apercevoir – il a un grand cœur. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Je suis sûre que Judy comprendra, elle aussi. Je suis juste triste de savoir qu'il faudra encore plusieurs mois avant que je puisse le revoir. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Pas plus qu'à vous, Capitaine, affirma-t-elle.

— Je vous remercie de votre compréhension, Madame. Bien maintenant, ne gardons pas ces cadeaux plus longtemps ! s'enthousiasma Élie. »

Dans le jardin s'égayait une quinzaine d'enfants, et la fête battait son plein. Caroline Ewing prit d'abord sa fille à part pour lui expliquer succinctement les raisons de l'absence de son père. La petite fille fut très compréhensive et exprima sa fierté quant à l'attitude altruiste du major. Puis avec plaisir, elle déballa ses cadeaux.

Elle remercia chaleureusement Élie qui lui avait offert le CD de l'un des derniers chanteurs à la mode poussa un cri de satisfaction en décachetant l'enveloppe qui contenait trois billets pour Disneyland qu'avait achetés le major Ewing. Enfin, quand elle ouvrit le troisième paquet, elle eut un regard ému. Jackson avait voulu pour sa fille un présent plus personnel, pour lui rappeler que même à l'autre bout de l'univers, il pensait à elle. Habile de ses mains, le major avait taillé dans le bois d'un arbre pégasien un magnifique cheval ailé : un Pégase. Élie était d'autant plus consciente de la symbolique de ce cadeau.

La jeune militaire accepta également une part de gâteau, puis quand elle fut restée assez longtemps pour que son départ ne soit pas impoli, elle prit congé de ses hôtesses. Non sans leur promettre, comme elles le lui demandaient, de repasser avant la fin de son séjour pour que mère et fille lui confient quelques petites choses pour le major.

Sur le trajet du retour, Élie songea que cette pause était plus que profitable. Elle avait apprécié cette rencontre qui lui avait fait oublier pour quelques heures la maladie de sa mère et l'ombre de la mort qui planait au-dessus d'elle.

OoOoOoOoO

— « Élie, tu es prête ? demanda timidement le colonel Caldwell, en passant sa tête par la porte entrebâillée de la chambre de sa fille. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête tout en ajustant les galons sur sa veste d'apparat. Elle vérifia la tenue de son chignon puis enfila ses escarpins.

— « Allons-y, souffla-t-elle à voix basse, en suivant son père dans les escaliers. »

Lui aussi avait enfilé son uniforme de parade, qui lui donnait une allure solennelle, accentuée encore par le visage grave qu'il arborait. Sans dire un mot, les deux militaires montèrent dans la voiture avec chauffeur qu'ils avaient louée pour l'occasion et qui devait les emmener au cimetière local.

Cela faisait tout juste deux semaines que le colonel et sa fille avaient débarqué du Dédale. L'état de Rose Devlin-Caldwell s'était rapidement dégradé depuis son arrivée. Comme si elle avait attendu le retour de sa fille pour enfin se laisser mourir.

Élie avait profité de chaque heure qu'elle avait pu passer auprès de sa mère, même si dans ses derniers jours, Rose avait passé la majorité de son temps à dormir. Les deux femmes avaient évoqué de vieux souvenirs, ri beaucoup, et pleuré un peu aussi.

Une infirmière était venue plusieurs fois par jour pour poser des intraveineuses et changer le dosage des antidouleurs. Rose avait tout fait pour bénéficier de soins palliatifs à domicile. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'éteindre chez elle, entourée des gens qu'elle aimait. Et c'était paisiblement qu'elle était partie, simplement en ne se réveillant pas un matin.

Élie et Kurt avaient beaucoup pleuré. Même lorsque l'on était préparé, la perte d'un proche était déchirante. Steven, lui, était resté très réservé dans son chagrin, intériorisant sa peine tout en prenant soin de sa fille. Aucune rivalité n'avait existé avec le nouvel époux de son ex-femme, aussi, jusqu'au bout, il était resté proche d'eux, et c'était tout naturellement qu'il avait proposé d'aider à organiser les obsèques pour soulager Élie et Kurt.

Quand le colonel et sa fille rejoignirent Kurt au cimetière, la pelouse était noire de monde. Rose Devlin-Caldwell était une femme appréciée. Tous étaient là. Les hommes et les femmes qu'elle avait connus au sein de l'Air Force, à travers les relations de son mari, ou dans les clubs de femmes de militaires qu'elle fréquentait à l'époque. Nombre de ses amis de la paroisse étaient présents aussi : Rose avait toujours était très impliquée dans la vie de sa communauté.

La cérémonie fut simple, mais digne. Quand le pasteur eut terminé son sermon, le cercueil fut descendu et chacun passa devant la tombe pour déposer une fleur et une poignée de terre en guise de dernier adieu à la défunte.

Élie fut très touchée de voir défiler devant elle les généraux Landry et O'Neill, le major Davis, le lieutenant Cadman, des membres du SGC et de l'équipage du Dédale, et même Caroline Ewing.

Quand furent finies les traditionnelles condoléances à la famille proche, tous furent conviés à se rendre chez Rose et Kurt pour un buffet. Là encore, Élie fut émue de constater le nombre d'invités présents. Elle serra tant de mains qu'elle douta de pouvoir encore un jour tenir un P90, et sa mâchoire lui faisait si mal à force de sourire à tous, qu'elle souffrait à chaque bouchée de petits fours.

— « C'était une superbe cérémonie, la complimenta le général Landry en s'approchant.

— Merci, mon Général, répondit poliment Élie. Vous connaissiez ma mère : c'est elle qui avait tout organisé.

— Oh ça ne m'étonne pas ! s'exclama le gradé de sa voix grave et chaude. Caroline était une sacrée femme, avec un caractère bien trempé. Je suis vraiment désolé, Capitaine.

— Merci, Monsieur. J'apprécie que vous ayez pris le temps de venir, je sais que dans votre position, il est difficile de se libérer, reconnut Élie.

— C'est normal, je connaissais votre mère depuis de nombreuses années. Je voulais également vous parler de quelque chose, Capitaine, ajouta d'un ton plus bas le commandant du SGC. J'imagine à quel point cette période doit être éprouvante pour vous, et je sais que normalement vous devriez repartir avec le Dédale dans trois jours, mais si vous souhaitez rester un peu, je le comprendrais. Vous pourriez rentrer lors du prochain voyage du Dédale. J'en informerais moi-même vos supérieurs, proposa-t-il aimablement.

— Je vous remercie mon Général, mais je préfère repartir, je... commença Élie.

— Il ne s'agit pas d'un traitement de faveur, Capitaine, la rassura immédiatement Landry.

— Je le sais bien, Monsieur. Et croyez bien que j'apprécie votre compassion à sa juste valeur. Néanmoins, je souhaite tout de même rejoindre mon poste comme il était prévu, déclina-t-elle avec tact. Si je reste ici, je vais vite tourner en rond. Mon départ c'est déjà fait à l'improviste et… enfin vous savez, il reste tant de choses à voir et à faire, là-bas. Et mieux vaut que je garde l'esprit occupé…

— D'accord, d'accord ! l'interrompit Landry avec un sourire amusé. Je voulais juste vous le proposer, mais je suis très content que vous refusiez : d'après les rapports du docteur Weir, vous faites du bon travail. Je suis fier de vous Capitaine.

— Merci, Monsieur. Oh, si vous me permettez de vous fausser compagnie, je vais aller réapprovisionner le buffet, fit-elle en désignant les plats de petits fours presque vides. »

Sur un salut quelque peu guindé, la jeune femme prit congé de son supérieur, et retourna aux civilités d'usage auprès des autres invités.

OoOoOoOoO

— « Franchement, j'ai hâte de sortir de cette boîte de conserve ! soupira Laura Cadman, attablée en face d'Élie au mess du Dédale. Respirer enfin un peu d'air frais. Et me dégourdir les jambes !

— Et pouvoir retrouver nos confortables lits d'Atlantis plutôt que les minuscules couchettes dures comme la pierre de ce vaisseau, renchérit le capitaine.

— À qui le dis-tu ! approuva le lieutenant en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Le voyage de retour du Dédale touchait à sa fin, déjà presque deux mois depuis qu'Élie avait quitté Atlantis, et la jeune femme trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver la cité si chère à son cœur. Les dix-huit jours de vol spatial pour relier les deux galaxies avaient paru encore plus affreux à la jeune femme que ceux de l'aller. Il lui était difficile de s'occuper l'esprit, et sans cesse elle ressassait les évènements qu'elle avait vécus sur Terre.

Elle se remémorait chaque jour le visage émacié de sa mère, vaincue par la maladie. La foule nombreuse lors de l'enterrement. Les multiples et ennuyeuses démarches administratives liées à la succession. Tout cela la rendait aigrie et morose. Elle était pressée de regagner la base lantienne qui était devenue son chez-elle, à présent. De revoir ses amis aussi, espérant que ces derniers sauraient chasser ses idées noires avec leur bonne humeur habituelle.

— « Sortie de l'hyperespace dans cinq minutes, annonça la voix de son père dans les haut-parleurs du Dédale. Arrivée sur Atlantis prévue à cinq heures zéro zéro. Merci à tout le personnel débarquant de bien vouloir se tenir prêt.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Cadman en se levant d'un bond. Allez, viens on va finir notre paquetage, fit-elle en entrainant sa compagne de chambre derrière elle. »

Enfin Elie rentrait chez elle, sur Atlantis.

* * *

1 _Ab imo pectore_ : locution latine qui signifie « du fond du cœur »

2 Médecin à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis ( en . stargate – wiki wiki / Biro )

3 À ce stade de la série, le seul moyen de retourner sur Terre est le Dédale. Soit un voyage de dix-huit jours aller, et autant pour le retour. Nous considèrerons que le temps de permission sur la terre est de trois semaines. Soit un total d'absence de cinquante-sept jours.

* * *

Conclusion :

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce minizode. Vous voyez que je me suis essayée à un autre genre. Pour ceux qui ont donc décidé de lire de chapitre jusqu'au bout, quelques précisions :

Il est vrai que j'ai été assez vite sur la mort de Rose. Je ne me sentais capable de développer plus la fin de vie. Par manque de connaissances sur le sujet, mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas trop approfondir sur les sentiments liés à la perte d'un proche. Cela paraitra peut-être un peu léger pour un chapitre traitant exclusivement de ce sujet, mais bon, j'espère tout de même m'en être bien sortie dans l'exercice.

Je crains aussi que certains d'entre vous se soient un peu ennuyés parce que, de par le thème traité ici, ce n'est pas très dynamique. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Enfin, et parce qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de tout nouveau pour moi, je vous invite très vivement à me laisser en review vos impressions, vos commentaires, vos conseils et vos critiques qui ne pourront que m'aider à m'améliorer pour la suite !

Sur ce, après ce prologue un peu déprimant, je vous laisse découvrir le Chapitre 1 de One of Us avec un peu plus d'action !


End file.
